halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin Church
Security Breach!// Activating Alpha Priority Lock......ACTIVATED// MESSAGE: : As per Cole Protocol guidelines, the following information has been deemed EYES ONLY and must be accessed on a secure terminal. Please ensure that this terminal is on an ALPHA PRIORITY ENCRYPTION LOOP before continuing. : As per Cole Protocol guidelines, the following information must be erased before control to this terminal can be returned. After finishing this document press Ctrl+L8+CmndShftB+CodeA77M9T to purge database. Failure to do so is an act of high treason 8/S_b-section 17 Cole Protocol. Press /ENTER/ to continue. Genetically engineered and raised in a secret ONI Section 3 facility on CLASSIFIED in 2571, Subject X-071/A, or "The Priest", is one of only two surviving members of a certain CLASSIFIED Project. Early Life Grown in an isolated laboratory, and injected daily with various chemicals and augmentations, Priest knows no other emotions other than pain, hatred, and glee. He tried multiple times to try and kill his creators and nearly succeeded every time, he grew smarter and more cunning with each passing day and try. Physical Appearance Genetically bred from the combination of male and female Spartan-II and Spartan-III genes, Priest was not normal and did not turn out like his creators had planned. While he preformed better than they wanted, he was taller and heavier then expected. Instead of being 6' 10" he was 7' 5", and instead of being 250 pounds, he was 386 pounds of pure muscle. Personality Priest never talks unless he feels the need for it, as he lets his actions speak for him. He has killed multiple UNSC crewman on the grounds that they "looked at him the wrong way" and nearly bit out a Spartan-IV's jugular during a training exercise because he was called an "over-developed freak" and was continuously taunted for having no love in his life or friends. He also has the odd quirk of not wearing a helmet at all during any sort of combat because it restricts his vision. To counteract this, his right eye was replaced with a cybernetic one that interacts with his suit's systems and functions as its HUD. Priest his normally seen as being insubordinate, a brawler, and ignorant of order's from superiors. Despite these aspects, Priest remains one of the most well respected soldiers in the UNSC. Augmentations Skills Because of the Smart AI in his head, Priest is capable of bypassing even the most advance security, be it ONI or the UNSC. Because of this, Priest is the Office of Naval Intelligence's best agent as his reconnaissance, assassination, and intelligence gather skills are unparalleled. Equipment Because Priest possesses strength, stamina, and endurance far beyond that of a SPARTAN, he can use pretty much any weapon he finds, due to him operating alone. He usually uses a fully automatic Sentinel BR85N Service Rifle chambered in the 9.5x40mm KURZ HE-AP caliber with a Longshot sight and a variable zoom 4x/6x scope that is equipped with the following modifications: a Long Barrel, Laser Targeting Sight, Stabilization Jets, Kinetic Bolts, and a Energy Bayonet. Also strapped to his back is a sawed-off M45E Tactical Shotgun chambered in the 8-gauge caliber, Priest modified it with Forerunner technology that allows it to reload the entire gun with one shell. The shotgun is also modified to fire more accurately and have less recoil. Priest also dual-wields a pair of modified Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle/Jiralhanae Variants that have been modified to fire faster, stronger, and overheat less quickly. Priest also added a reloading system from a Type-51 Carbine, this system gives the rifles the ability to fire smaller fuel rod blast that explode similar to a Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy and each rifle's magazine hold 120 rounds of ammunition, these rifles are strapped to each thigh as his choice weapons. Intelligence Due to him possessing a sub-dermal Liquid Memory Processor Superconductor Layer inserted beneath his skin, and an advanced combat and intelligence gathering A.I. installed in his neural implants, he, in essence, is a human Artificial Intelligence that is capable of storing far more information than is normal. Priest's intelligence is unrivaled and may even surpass some of the smartest individuals humanity has ever seen. Being a partial 7th-generation Intelligence A.I., Priest possesses uncanny intelligence gathering skills, while being capable of preforming several Slipspace calculations or tactical decisions in just a few seconds. Because of this A.I., Priest has obtained the following degrees: * a Ph.D. in Military Science * a Ph.D. in A.I. Theory * a Ph.D. in Slipspace Dynamics Ranks * Command Sergeant Major (2600-????) As a Command Sergeant Major, Priest commands the ship's entire complement of Marines as well as commanding the ship itself. Relations Awards and Honors *Colonial Cross *Medal of Honor *Defense Superior Service Medal *Legion of Honor *Silver Star *Purple Heart *Commandant's Letter of Commendation Ribbon *Navy Expeditionary Medal *Prisoner of War Medal *Navy Ceremonial Duty Ribbon